1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power board and ballast module and projectors using the same, and more particularly, to a power board and ballast module and projectors with improved assembly and disassembly efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, application of projectors has become increasingly extensive. Due to their audio and video functions, projectors have been used in meeting presentations in offices and many academic discussions and courses. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a projector 1 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the projector 1 according to the prior art is comprised of many components. Generally speaking, all the components of the projector 1 are assembled by stacking. When one of the components needs to be replaced, such as the power board 10 or the ballast 12, all of the components have to be disassembled one by one, which is highly inefficient. As disassembly and assembly of the projector 1 are time-consuming and difficult, it would be troubling to a user if the power board 10 or the ballast 12 of the projector 1 is damaged and needs to be replaced during a meeting.